


Begin Again

by StuckInsideADaydream



Series: RED [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Begin Again, College Student! Zayn, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Med Student! Liam, Mutual Pining, Tags May Change, Taylor is NOT a character, larry stylinson - Freeform, side larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInsideADaydream/pseuds/StuckInsideADaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn watches Liam everyday on the bus, he has a sketch pad full of drawings, half written songs about the boy with the brown eyes but absolutely no desire to get his heart broken again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Taylor Swift's Begin Again.

Zayn took a deep breath, turned the lock on and put his head phones on let the song wash over him as the sleepless night faded away. He waited for the bus to move forward. 

Two more stops before he got to see him.

Zayn pulled out his sketch pad and began a rough outline. He sorta wished he brought colored pencils with him but he knew he wouldn't have time to get it right. Too many shades of brown and gold in his eyes to add in such little time he had each morning. A time restraint and the fact that he didn't think he was talented enough to get quite right all of his warmth, kindness and just something in his eyes that Zayn was inevitably drawn to. And he didn't even know the boy's name but he knew all the important things through his kind smiles and gentle gestures. 

One more stop before he got to see him.

Zayn's breath hitched as the bus lurched to a stop the doors opened with a hiss and in stepped the boy with the kind brown eyes. Today he wore a tan trench coat over a white t-shirt and jeans, he made a mental note so he could finish his drawing later. Zayn liked to spend those 13 minutes every morning trying to get the boy's features right. His eyes, always his eyes, is what he spend the most time on. The boy with the brown eyes stared out the window as he mouthed along to the song coming through his own headphones. Zayn liked to pretend that he was listening to whatever song he was currently listening to. 

Sometimes Zayn liked to day dream that he had a completely different taste in music than himself and they would laugh as the boy with the brown eyes forced Zayn to listen to his music, he'd pretend to hate it but deep down he loved it. They would take turns making each other miserable but all while loving every minute of it. He could feel himself smile as he continued to sketch the boy with the kind brown eyes, Zayn quickly composed his face back to neutral. 

Daydreams were okay, they didn't break his heart when they told him that they didn't love him anymore. Thats really all love ever really does is break, and burn and end. Zayn could daydream about the boy with the brown eyes all he wanted because he could make the story anything he wanted. Today, Zayn decided, the boy was a music teacher; his students loved him and treated him with the outmost respect; he in return never assigned homework on the weekends. Day dreams didn't hurt as long as he had control over them. As long as he didn't know anything about the boy with the kind brown eyes. 

The bus stopped once again, a blond boy along with a brunette girl stepped in laughing at something holding on to each other. It made Zayn smile they seemed like a cute couple. They both moved towards the back of the bus as the blond boy stopped in his tracks. 

"Liam! Hey!" The blonde boy waved his hands in front of the boy with the brown eyes to get his attention. He yanked off his head phones and his features instantly brightened up. 

"Niall buddy, when did you get back?" He stood and pulled the blond boy, Niall, into a hug. A big smile on his face, Zayn's heart momentarily ached. 

"I got in Friday night, sorry I didn't ring you but..." Niall trailed off looking the girl accompanying him, putting an arm around her. The girl shyly ducked her head into the blond boy's chest. 

Zayn didn't want to hear the brown eyed boy's response, he already knew too much, he couldn't even allow himself to think his name. He closed his sketch pad and forced himself to stare out the window, turning the volume as loud as it could go on his phone. Zayn refused to let the name seep to the forefront of his brain to become something he knew so well like the brown eyes of the boy. He closed his eyes and willed the new information away, curse Niall and his loud voice. 

Zayn cursed at himself mentally for thinking that name too, he instead tried to focus on the lyrics of the song. Two songs later Zayn watched as the boy with the kind brown eyes stepped off the bus, at his usual stop, with the cheery couple. 

 Zayn couldn't help himself, _this is the first and only time I'll allow myself this,_ he thought _Goodbye Liam..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for any mistakes or typos.

For the weeks that followed Zayn took a later bus even if that meant not having time to grab tea from his favorite place on campus and having a crappy seat during his lecture. He liked sitting towards the front of the class, normally this wasn't something that was characteristically of Zayn but it was Anatomy and he was as far away from science student as physically possible. In reality Zayn took this class to fulfill the University's requirement to take a science based course and he figured anatomy might help him draw better. 

As he pulled up a new blank note document on his tablet he thought of Liam, he wondered if he noticed his absence on the bus each morning. Currently he liked to pretend that he did, that Liam noticed and his heart ached thinking about how he might've lost his chance at talking to him. Zayn Imagined that day after day, Liam hoped he would show up so he could finally speak to him. Crazy, stupid, impossible day dreams though for all he knew Liam was straight and very much in love with some girl and he never even noticed Zayn everyday on that bus.

In the past Zayn would've thought this impossible, everyone always noticed him but as of recent events it was brought to his attention that there was nothing special about himself that the good looks he was once proud of were nothing. _You're no more than a good fuck with a pretty face Zaynie._ The harsh voice echoed in Zayn's head and he was relieved that the professor picked that moment to begin class before he was consumed in the black void that came with remembering all those words. Professor Cox began her lecture and Zayn tried his best to pay attention. 

Being an art student put him at a disadvantage in this course he was often lost when the professor began speaking about the development of the musculoskelatal system the words too foreign for him. What the fuck was sclerotome again? He really enjoyed the course it was challenging but he wished he didn't have to study more than everyone else in his class. He looked down the sea of students in his lecture hall, and felt very incompetent at the moment. Zayn sighed audibly that the blonde sitting next to him looked over and gave him a small smile. 

"Don't worry I'm overwhelmed too," She whispered "I'm a Biology major and I am completely lost I can't imagine being an Art major in here."

Zayn was momentarily offended did she think that he was too dumb for this course and he couldn't handle it just because he likes to draw. 

"Not that I think you're daft or anything" She quickly amended "Heck you got a better score than me on the last exam, I may have taken a peak when they were handed back." She admitted sheepishly. 

Zayn smiled cause he barely managed to get a passing score on the last exam. "Yeah, I... get really confused often and I have to go home and basically study each slide make sure I understand every term thrown out by Professor Cox." after a slight pause of them trying to pay attention again he added "For example right now he keeps mentioning the sclerotome and I have no fucking clue what that is."

The blonde girl giggled. "They're somite cells that divide into the sclerotome and give rise to the skeletal system." 

He nodded "What are somites again?" Zayn asked trying to keep a straight face. It was a basic concept if you didn't know what somites were by this time in the course you might as well just drop the class now. 

"How on earth did you get a better score than me on the last exam?" she whispered yelled, smiling she obviously got that it was a joke and he was instantly relieved. 

"Dumb luck?" 

She rolled her eyes and continued taking notes, somehow Zayn found the motivation to continue paying attention and by the end of the lecture he found that he really did understand everything the professor just talked about. As he stood and collected his things in his book bag. 

"I'm Gemma by the way." The blonde extended her hand and Zayn shook it. 

"Zayn." he supplied lamely not knowing what to say, typically he'd flirt with the girl and try to get her number but he never felt like doing that anymore. 

"Zayn, cool name. Well if you ever want to get together and study or something let me know." They both walked out the lecture and started to part ways. 

"Sounds like a plan but Gemma?" Zayn called out to her

"Yeah?"

"You never did tell me what somites were?" As soon as the question was out of his mouth he regretted it. How lame was that?

Gemma simply laughed, and continued to walk away in the opposite direction, Zayn felt a little relieved that she understood his joke again. It was moments like this that made Zayn realize how shaken his confidence was. In the past he would've never second guessed his words or actions and he didn't like that about himself. He didn't like at all that its taken weeks for him to find the courage to talk to Liam, he hadn't decided yet but even the thought shook him to his very core. He also didn't like that Liam's name and his warm face and bright eyes kept invading his mind. Zayn also felt like a creep he knew his name and often fantasized about him and he had no idea Zayn even existed. 

... 

Once Zayn returned home and plopped himself on the couch burying his face on the pillow Louis had on his lap. His roommates fingers instantly went to his hair, he was literally the only one allowed to touch it. 

"Rough day Z?" Louis' voice sounded amused. 

"No" his word came out muffled from the pillow "It was actually better cause I actually know whats going on in Anatomy, but... I miss him." He wined at the end. 

"You're lucky you're talking to the only person on this side of the Atlantic that understands you when you talk to a pillow." 

"I miss him!" He said again for emphasis kicking his feet a little. 

"Why don't you just take your normal bus and just talk to him" When Zayn started to protest Louis spoke louder cutting him off "I know what you think but save it, seriously. This isn't the Zayn I know" Louis shifted and wiggled around so he was cuddling Zayn from behind and whispered really low as if it was a secret between them. "Listen, I know _he who shall not be named_ messed you up bad and lets face it the few before him weren't that great, but you can't live like this not taking a risk you've been pinning from afar after this bloke you don't even know his name."

"It's Liam" Zayn said getting up "His name is Liam." 

"So you've talked to him?" Louis' eyes lit up and Zayn couldn't help but be incredibly fond of his friend.

"No," Zayn looked down at his lap "I just over-heard one of his friends saying his name." 

"Aw!" Louis put his arm around him "You got it bad don't you I bet you already have his name written in all you notebooks." 

Zayn's cheeks burned he wasn't far from the truth "Hey be nice or I won't give you my Anatomy notes since you skipped class today. Why didn't you show up?" 

"I didn't get up in time." his friend said avoiding eye contact.

"mmhm. And this wouldn't happen to be because of a certain curly haired lad you were with last night?" 

Louis looked sincerely shocked he was so sure he was being so sneaky. "How do you know about him?" His eyes narrowing. 

"I saw him this morning when he was leaving your room. He's quite fit, love the ink" He added as an after thought. 

Louis smiled, blushed like a proper school boy and ran off to his room. Zayn smiled after him, he was happy for his mate at least he didn't get in his own way. Zayn pulled out his sketch pad and tried to finish his latest drawing of Liam letting his mind wonder and daydream as he tried to get every last line of him right. 

____________________

 

It was exactly five weeks later that Zayn gave up and decided to get back to taking the bus at his regular time. The decision did not come by his own accord but because he made plans with Gemma to meet before lecture to go over the material before class began. For about a week and a half he walked to school which meant he had to get up an hour earlier and eventually his own exhaustion made the decision for him. Still felt like a proper creep because it was his excuse to go back to see Liam, it was borderline stalking wasn't it? All he knew was that he felt like he was gonna explode if he didn't get to see Liam soon. Zayn's hands wrapped around his tea, hoping the warm cup would calm his nerves he watched as the steam drifted out of the cup looked around the empty bus and tried to slow down his heart rate. As the bus pulled into his stop and heard the doors hiss he looked up to finally see Liam step into the bus and the smile that spread over his cheeks was involuntary but he was too happy to care if it made him seem creepy or stalkerish. 

Liam smiled back at him and Zayn felt silly for loving that smile so much already he doesn't even properly know the guy. Instead of seating at the back of the bus like he usually did Liam sat next to Zayn and if his heart was hammering against his chest before it was now ready to climb up his throat and flop on the floor. Zayn stared straight ahead his posture rigid and he felt down right stupid. 

"Not drawing today?" Liam's husky voice wondered. Zayn's eyes widened for a split second before his brain decided to function hoping he didn't notice Zayn slowly turned to face him. "Sorry that was very creepy wasn't it?" _No not at all, please keep talking I love your voice._ "I just always see you, drawing away listening to music." 

Again Zayn's brain stuttered for an appropriate response as he continued to look at Liam wide eyed for another moment before forcing his mouth to work. "I... um don't have my sketch pad with me today." Oddly he felt guilty lying about the sketch pad in his book bag.

"That's a shame" the way Liam smiled crinkly eyed made it seem like he wasn't all that sorry about it "I'm Liam by the way." 

"I'm Zayn nice to officially meet you." _Did I say officially? What a horrible thing to say._

Liam smiled and Zayn's insides uncoiled "Yeah I guess we had to meet eventually since we see each other so often..." Liam paused for a second his eyebrows scrunching together "well I guess not so much recently, but you know what I mean. I feel like I'm rambling feel free to stop me at any time." 

Zayn chuckled before responding "No worries, I like your voice you can keep talking." Zayn groaned internally _Why did I say that?_

The brown eyed boy smiled shyly and ducked his head a bit and Zayn had to restrain himself from hugging him. Another wave of shame pooled around his stomach he barely knew the guy why was he feeling like this. 

"So Zayn," Liam continued not quite looking at him "Where are you headed if I may ask?" 

"Well Liam," Zayn answered a bit cheeky "I'm on my way to school." 

"What are you studying?" 

"Art" Zayn's response was brief, he felt rude but didn't know what else to add. 

Liam nodded, "I guess that would explain the sketch pad you always have." 

That's when it clicked in Zayn's brain Liam had noticed him, he watched him as he drew by the window always in the same seat. Just as quick as the first realization came he got another, what if Liam had seen what he drew every morning? Embarrassment washed over his entire body and he suddenly did not know what to do with himself. 

Trying to deviate from the subject Zayn quickly blurted out "What about you Liam? Where are you off to so early this morning?" 

"The hospital, I work there, well at this point I basically live there."

"You-You're a doctor?" Zayn's brain was trying to wrap itself around this piece of information cause the world was just unfair! 

"Yes I am," Liam answered proudly "I'm a fifth year surgical intern." 

"That's very impressive, and here I am a lowly art major." 

"Oh no don't say that, I wish I could draw. Granted I haven't seen your work, for all I know its stick figures and probably all crap." Liam looked at Zayn with mirth in his eyes. 

"Yeah you haven't seen my stuff, for all you know I'm better than Michelangelo himself." 

Liam threw his head back laughing like a little kid and it warmed Zayn more than his forgotten tea ever could, he could probably spend a lifetime watching, hearing Liam laugh like that. Zayn glanced outside to try and calm himself, he hadn't noticed how fast his heart had been beating this entire time. Taking in the outside world he sadly realized he was at his stop. 

"Well Liam I gotta run but I'll see you around?" 

"Yeah of course." 

Zayn stepped out the bus and lamely turned to wave from the side walk, Liam waved back wishing him a good day. Zayn smiled all the way to his usual table where he waited for Gemma to meet him he was euphoric finally being able to talk to Liam it felt silly to feel so elated about a five minute conversation but he didn't care. He pulled out his sketchpad and began drawing that image of Liam with his head thrown back laughing like a kid that was engraved in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you all think... 
> 
> Thanks For Reading!  
> .xo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to G for giving me lots of insight on how universities work. Sorry for the slow update I really have no excuse.

"Good Mornin' Zayn!" Gemma chirped brightly "I know I'm late but I brought muffins, my brother makes the best ones." 

"Thanks" Zayn replied not looking up from his sketch. It was about twenty minutes passed before he realized that Gemma just let him draw in silence. "Sorry Gemma, I got completely distracted" 

Gemma looked up from her phone, her mouth full of muffin as she shook her head. "Oh no! it's okay don't worry about it, you look so inspired I didn't want to disturb you." 

Zayn smiled appreciatively at his new friend and continued to draw until it was time to go into class. "Can I see? Your sketch I mean?" Gemma asked a little unsure, most people were, Zayn noticed and he thought it was because most people realize how private art could be. Zayn wasn't shy though, he liked it when people told him how good he was or even when they critiqued and gave him a different insight. "Typically I would but this piece is a bit private you see." Gemma nodded "No worries I completely understand." They both sat in silence for about five minutes when Professor cox walked in and made her usual round of announcements followed by the end of the term projects and Zayn was beyond relieved when Gemma asked him to be her partner. 

"I always like to finish before the actual deadline that way it gives us time to look over anything we missed, would you like to start this weekend? I know its a bit early but that way we're not swamped with all other studying we have to do for our classes." Gemma was clearly going to be in charge if her tone of voice was anything to go by. 

"That sounds great actually I usually have a lot of other projects I need to turn in for my other classes but do you mind if a friend of mine joins our group?" Zayn knew Louis would hate him if he ended up working on this project alone "He never shows up to class but that's because he is brilliant and aces his exams without even trying."

Gemma laughed while nodding "I don't mind at all but if he is so smart how come he doesn't help you study?"

"Louis has tried but he has no patience for me, always gives me shit for being an art major. He deems himself better than me because its not a 'real major.'"

"Wait are you talking about Louis Tomlinson?" Gemma asked, surprised.

"Yes do you know him?"

"Of course he's a legend, told Professor Stout off last year during MicroBiology. He's also in my Genetic Engineering course so I know he's brilliant a little shit mind you but brilliant"

"What a small world." Zayn laughed "but yeah that's Louis for you." 

___________________

Back home after a long day of classes Zayn was trying to concentrate long enough to write at least one verse for a song he had to present in his Music Composition class. So far he had unfinished sentences all of which seem to hint at a certain someone he didn't even want to think of because that would just distract him even further. Technically he had about a three months to finish but he never liked leaving things to the last minute because his work was shit if he was under pressure. Of course once he was actually getting somewhere with the melody, Louis stormed into his room with a trail of energy that the boy usually carried about him. 

"Zaynie, tell me you're free tonight?" Louis asked with a hopeful innocent tone. 

"I mean I could be I'm all caught up on school work. Why?" Zayn knew better than to trust the likes of Louis Tomlinson. 

"Well I've been invited to a small get together at that Irish pub on Becker Street." 

"That sounds great Lou." Zayn turned back to his notebook and continued to draw on the margings of the page. 

"Well aren't you going to offer to come with me?" Louis' tone was more than a little annoyed. 

"Not a chance, last time I went out with you, you left me stranded with no way of getting back. Actually if I remember correctly that's when you met that curly headed lad from the other night-"

"His name is Harry." Louis said sounded exasperated. 

"and if I know you, which I do, that's probably where you're dragging me." Zayn continued as if he hadn't hear Louis. 

"So is that a ye-..." 

"That's Hell No, actually" Zayn interrupted. "Don't pout it's not gonna work on me." 

 

That however did not stop Louis from throwing a hissy fit and throwing miscellaneous objects at him as he continued to work on his song. After about twenty minutes of Louis constant please Zayn knew he was about to give in, he really did not have the energy to continue and maybe a fun weekend was what he needed to throw himself back into his work. He would be damned if he didn't get something out of Louis before though, the jerk owed him from last time. So he agreed to go on the condition that Louis handed over his car keys once they got there and paid for his drinks.

 

It was close to 10 o'clock when they got to the pub and Zayn was already liking the place. There was enough people that the place seemed lively but not overcrowded and the music playing was good and he was getting free drinks out of this so he didn't mind much. Louis made a beeline for a booth in the back and he immediately spotted Gemma sitting next to that guy or Harry whatever his name was that Louis was currently infatuated with. 

As soon as Gemma made eye contact with Zayn she gripped Harry's bicep "Oh my god Harold!" 

"What?" Harry turned from his conversation with a pretty brunette next to him that looked oddly familiar. "What is it Gem?"

Harry looked up and saw Louis and smiled, dimples showing and for a second Zayn was completely smitten by him and saw what had Louis so worked up over him. 

"Lou how nice of you to join us!" 

Louis absolutely beamed as he greated everyone at the table, while Gemma stood and hugged Zayn. 

"What a small world." Gemma laughed all bubbly like and then whispered "I should've known it was this Louis my brother could not shut up about." 

Zayn nodded and took a seat next Gemma while making a mental note to tell Louis about Gemma's comment. All while, Louis did his best to charm every one of Harry's friends. Just as Zayn was getting comfortable and actually participating in the conversation a very familiar blond boy walked to the their booth. 

"Hey everyone! How's it going?" the blond that Zayn was sure he'd seen somewhere before greeted. 

"Niall so nice to finally show up to your own birthday celebration!" Harry hugged the boy and everyone stood to do the same. 

That's when it clicked this is the same boy that greeted Liam on the bus a few weeks back. Zayn sat there a overwhelmed with the information, maybe Liam would show up I mean he was pretty good friends with this boy or so it seemed. Which made Zayn nervous or excited he wasn't sure, would it be weird to ask? Definitely.

"Niall, this is My roommate and best friend, Zayn." Louis introduced the two. 

Zayn politely shook Niall's hand and wished him a happy birthday. His mind too preoccupied with the fact that Louis knew Niall. Niall definitely knew Liam and for once in his life Zayn felt like it was falling into place. 

What a small world indeed...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll have no idea how many times I've rewritten this chapter nothing seemed natural enough hopefully you all like this...

Zayn sat in the booth peeling the label off his beer bottle hearing the others talk. The only thing going through his mind was that Niall was sitting opposite of him. Niall who knew Liam and a nervous feeling came over him because he just wanted some way to mention Liam that wasn't completely obvious and not creepy. He was being antisocial and he knew it but didn't care because his whole mind was preoccupied by that boy with the brown eyes.

"Hey Z, are you alright?" Louis asked concern on his face "You're kind of quiet, if you're having a terrible time you can go I won't be upset." 

"Oh no I'm fine I was just day dreaming again." Zayn said low enough so only his friend could hear. 

"We should go dancing babe!" The pretty brunette Zayn assumed was Niall's girlfriend and had yet to bother learning her name suggested. Before Niall could answer however Gemma perked up from her seat. 

"Yeah lets go! Clearly Liam is not showing up." 

"His surgery might have ran long give him a minute girls." Niall said as he pulled out his phone. 

Zayn got up and walked to the restroom with out a word trying to calm down and admittedly fix his hair. Zayn's heart was racing in his chest and he was beyond thrilled at the news. He literally could not believe his luck, only his best friend would manage to end up with Harry who was friends Niall and in turn friends with Liam. Zayn was not one likely to believe in luck or destiny but at this moment, when he was moments away from seeing Liam outside of that stupid bus, well that definitely made him a believer. 

Zayn threw some water on his face ran and ran his fingers through his hair. As he finished the door to the men's restroom sung open and Niall peaked in. 

"Hey mate, ready to go?" 

"Yeah lets go, did your friend finally show up?" Zayn asked stepping outside trying to keep his voice nonchalant. 

"Oh no, he got pulled into surgery." Niall frowned and Zayn might have spent a total of an hour with the guy but he knew that looked wrong on the blond's face. "He's always working. Keep a secret? but I'm really pretty upset, he's like my brother but I wish he would've taken the night off. I mean it's my birthday you know?" 

"Yeah, I completely understand, It's alright blondie drinks are on me tonight." Zayn hadn't felt disappointmen. 

Niall smiled at him and turned to the others "Hear that guys drinks are on Zany tonight!" 

They all piled into Harry's SUV after dropping off Louis' car back at their apartment, and now they were headed to some posh part of town to continue celebrating Niall's birthday. They pulled up to the front of the Funky Buddha and Harry handed the valet his keys. 

Some luck he had, it was pathetic how disappointed he was at hearing Liam wouldn't show. For all he knew it wasn't even the right Liam, it was a fairly common name. Zayn dragged his feet through the club entrance not at all interested in the rest of the night but he might as well get drunk and not feel sorry for himself.

The lights were blinding and the bass rattled his bones and all the sudden the music cut, and spot light was suddenly on his face. Well not just his face but everyone he was with and a deafening _surprise!_ rang through out the club. Niall on his part jumped on in place a bit before running to an older couple he presumed were his parents.

"Wow! surprise party at one of London's best night clubs, I knew your friends were pretty well off but I didn't know this much." Zayn commented to Louis. 

"Yeah I think Niall's best friend put it all together. Harry has been going on about it for weeks and how much planning it took. Those are his parents by the way." Louis pointed at the couple he saw Niall run after. "I'm going to get a drink want one Z?" 

Zayn nodded as he took a seat in a nearby table scanning the crowd hoping to see a familiar face already feeling out of place. The was cut again and Zayn saw Harry and Niall's girlfriend carrying out a cake with lit candles. 

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Zayn turned to the opposite side of the club where the Dj booth was at only to see none other than Liam with a spot light on himself and mic in one hand. Maybe Zayn was imagining the spot light either way there was no denying that he had his undivided attention, and once again his heart was pounding out of his chest. 

"I want everyone to join me in singing happy birthday to my best mate and the reason we are all here Niall!" Liam's cheeks were a little flushed, and his speech was rushed whether it was from the alcohol or from having all attention on him. Louis chose that moment to join Zayn on the table with his drink just as everyone started to sing happy birthday at the top of their lungs. 

"Remember that guy I was telling you about? From the bus every morning" Louis nodded so he continued "Well that's him right there."

Zayn made a general gesture towards Liam. He didn't want to see Louis reaction, wasn't sure why but he felt too emotional almost frantic. 

"Niall? He's the guy!" Zayn's head snapped toward Louis 

"No not him, the best friend. Liam, the one in the black button up. He was just speaking on the microphone." 

"Oh! so that's Liam" Louis looked so relieved "Haven't met him myself but Harry and Niall go on and on about him. Quite frankly I was getting a bit jealous thinking maybe Harry had a thing for him." 

Zayn sipped his drink not quite being able to get a handle on his feelings. Here he was only a few meters away from Liam with the perfect opportunity to talk to him, charm the crap out of him and get him to fall in love with him but he was paralyzed. 

"Are you alright?" Louis voice was soft, he had an incredible knack of knowing how to read Zayn. 

"I don't know, Im feeling quite overwhelmed." His voice was shaking but it was just Lou no need to be embarrassed. 

"Do you want to go talk to him? I'll help break the ice" He supplied again voice soft and careful. 

Zayn looked down on at his drink, his back to the scene of Niall cutting his cake and thanking everyone for coming out. 

"No I can't I think I'm gonna head home actually." He said downing his drink in one go burning his throat.

"No Z, please stay with me Harry is all caught up with Niall and his friends and I don't know anyone here." He pleaded 

"I will wait until Harry is unoccupied and then I am out of here." 

Louis shook his head and finished his own drink before speaking "C'mon you're not gonna sit around and pine. We are going to flirt shamelessly that will loosen you up so you can talk to that boy. Call me a sap but I feel like you two are an epic love story in the making." 

Zayn laughed at his ridiculous best friend but followed him anyway.

________

 

Zayn was actually enjoying himself with a smart blonde girl whose name was Victoria who happened to be in anatomy class, they were deep in their conversation of Iron Man vs Captain America when he caught Harry out of the corner of his eye. He looked angry and agitated at the brink of violence, Zayn followed his gaze toward Louis who was talking Victoria's brother. Talking may be an understatement since Victoria's brother had his hand high on Louis' thigh and he was smiling up at him fluttering his eyelashes a look Zayn had seen one too many times. Zayn was about to warn Louis of Harry's presence when Liam strolled right along Harry asking him an inaudible question. With this distraction Zayn excused himself from Victoria and grabbed Louis and headed to the dance floor with him. 

"Harry saw you with that bloke" Zayn yelled in his friend's ear "He looked absolutely livid." 

"Good! That was the point" Louis yelled back with a sly smirk "I'm giving that bastard a taste of his own medicine." 

Louis and Zayn continued to dance together getting lost in the bass of the music and flashing lights, the drinks from earlier finally taking affect. Without realizing Zayn began to scan the crowd, looking for those familiar brown eyes. Liam couldn't have gone too far and Zayn's alcohol addled brain was definitely about to make do something he will regret tomorrow. It all happened too quick or maybe that's how his drunk brain seems to register it actually happening. 

Liam was a few feet away from him, which is why he had not spotted him earlier, so he nudges (more like forcibly pushes) Louis into Liam and as Louis is about to surely rip him a new one he plays nonchalance, pretending to be too lost in the music. In Zayn's head this was smooth but any outside viewer could see the deliberate way in which Zayn eventually got Liam's attention. A minute later he feels a hand wrap around his wrist he looks up to see the owner and Liam is as breathtaking as ever and his heart skips a beat. 

"I should get my heart checked." Zayn internally groans at what literally just came out of his mouth. 

"Pardon?" Liam asked puzzled, his eyebrows were scrunched and shook his head as if to rid himself of whatever thought was occupying his head "Actually never mind that, sorry I just recognized you. Do you remember me? Because I feel like an idiot approaching you like this." 

"Of course I do Liam." Zayn smiles and for the first time in months he feels like himself, he is definitely turning on the charm for Liam. Maybe that was the secret to getting through interactions with this man, being drunk all the time.

"Do you want to dance with..." Zayn trailed off about to ask Liam if he wanted to dance with himself and Louis but her was nowhere to be found. 

"I'd love to but I'm not sure if I'm drunk enough for that quite yet" Liam's sheepish but unbelievably kind smile warmed Zayn. "Do you... Um Sorry, I'm nervous." Liam got out and Zayn felt like he should be the one nervous but liquid courage and all. 

"No need to be nervous babe, wanna go get a drink then? Maybe you'll actually dance with me if you get enough in you." Zayn smiled up at Liam knowing full well the effect that particular smile had on people. 

Liam simply nodded and guided Zayn through the crown, his hands on his lower back pressing up close even when there was no need to proximity. _definitely not straight then_ Zayn thought. Liam led him upstairs where it was quieter but not by much. It was a VIP area consisting of Niall and his girlfriend and a few other people playing some sort of drinking game. Zayn sat at the bar while Liam rounded the counter and asked Zayn what he wanted to drink. 

"Gin and tonic please." Zayn stated smiling a bit swinging his legs on the stool, he was beyond giddy. 

"What in a gin and tonic?" Liam's eyes widded dramatically as he started mixing his drink. 

"Shouldn't their be an actual bartender here?" Liam looked shocked by Zayn's question. 

"I'll have you know love, I am the _best_ bartender you will ever have the pleasure of having making you drinks." As he said this he pushed a glass toward Zayn and he made a show of taking the first sip but really he was just trying to play off the fact that the term of endearment affected him. 

Zayn swirled the drink around obnoxiously looking at the content of the glass and bringing it up to eye level.

Liam laughed at his theatrics, "Would you just drink it already!" 

He was still chuckling and no real heat behind his statement and so he finally took a sip.

"Well?" Liam asked comically serious.

"It's alright," Zayn relented loving this cute flirty game between the two "I mean it's a gin and tonic how could you possible mess it up." Again Liam laughed throwing his head back and Zayn didn't think he's ever get tired of that sight. He definitely did not get to enjoy anymore of Liam's company because just then Louis waltzed in making the entire room look at him.

"Zayn!" Louis bellowed from the entrance to the VIP loft "Let's go or I am leaving without you!" 

Louis trying to act annoyed but his puffy eyes gave him away he had been crying and Zayn would be shitty friend if he let Louis leave alone. 

"I'm sorry Liam, he kinda needs me." Zayn whispered as he gestured toward his emotional friend, Zayn half hopped on the counter and kissed Liam on the cheek "Thanks for the drink, I'll see you around?" 

Liam nodded and handed Zayn his phone and after quickly programing his phone number in he waved to everyone wished Niall a happy birthday and ran out the club with Louis to hail a cab. Once in the cab Zayn was elated by the turn of even but could not be happy if his best mate wasn't. 

"Want to tell me what happened tonight?" Zayn asked in a whisper. 

"Later," Louis said sadly as he rested his head on Zayn's shoulder "I'm glad you got your boys' number though, don't think I didn't notice." 

"Yeah I did" Zayn smiled ridiculously at the thought, maybe this would turn out alright "Let's go home."

 

 

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!  
> .xx


End file.
